


Three Days

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Three very different Birthdays for Brienne Tarth.





	Three Days

For her eighth birthday, about fifty children and their parents (or nannies, in most cases) descended upon Evenfall Hall, all in their Sunday best. If Brienne had known a fifth of the children in attendance, it would have been a miracle. Most of them were the children of important business associates of her father, or related to local government officials.

Brienne had been stuffed into a frilly dress and her hair was tightly braided with pink ribbons, and she was forced to welcome all her guests and accept their gifts. She stood behind her father, stubbornly refusing to step forward and say hello properly. The parents and nannies smiled and said 'bless' as they watched her suck her thumb and stare at the ground, but even at eight Brienne could recognise the pity in their eyes. It was a sight she was used to.

She stumbled through the dances and the party games, and nibbled miserably on her birthday cake, well aware of her hawk eyed nanny looking out for any stain or crumb on her dress. During a lull, when Brienne had finally managed to find a corner to hide in, her nanny stalked up to her and slapped her thumb out of her mouth.

“Don't be a baby!” she hissed, a sickly grin on her face, “And stop sulking. Your father has put all this effort into throwing a lovely birthday for you and you're ruining it. You should be grateful, you spoiled brat,”

Brienne mumbled a sorry, only for her nanny to clutch her chin in her claw like fingers and force the child to look her in the eye.

“Look at me when I'm talking to you,” she ordered, “You rude little girl. Your behaviour is abominable. Don't you care how you're embarrassing your poor father? Don't you cause him enough shame? You're already ugly, must you insist on being slow and sullen as well?”

Tears in her eyes, Brienne ran. She came to an empty hallway, and caught sight of herself in a mirror. She saw that her eyes were red and her face was blotchy and clashing dreadfully with the pink of her girly dress. She saw what everyone else saw.

Brienne ended up hiding in the bathroom, refusing to come out for the rest of her party.

She hated birthdays.

#

It wasn't until she was eighteen and living far away from home that she had another birthday party. Usually, she stayed in and had a nice meal, as well as a few presents from her Dad. And even though she couldn't find time off from University to go home, her plans remained mostly unchanged.

Sansa and Margaery had other plans. They ambushed her and somehow (Brienne suspected witchcraft) convinced Brienne to join them for a few birthday drinks.

“Just a few,” they assured her.

A 'few drinks' later and Brienne was slammed.

She was sat on the curb outside the pub, red faced and giggling. Sansa desperately tried to hail a cab while Margaery talked on her phone, begging her brothers to come pick them up. They had only been out for an hour, but it quickly transpired that Brienne was a total light weight, as was evident from the way she was happily sat in a puddle, struggling to take the stilettos that Margaery had forced on her off her aching feet.

Margaery and Sansa watched their drunk friends helplessly. She could barely walk, and even between the two they couldn't carry her back.

“Need help?” a bemused voice asked, and the two turned to find Jaime Lannister watching them, a dazzling smirk on his face.

Sansa hesitated. Jaime was in Brienne's class, as well as part of her rugby team. That said, they could hardly be called friends. More than once, Brienne had ranted on end about the 'arrogant, smug, pretty rich boy, who had nothing better to do but make her life a misery!'

Margaery on the other hand, immediately jumped in with a plea for help.

“We can't get a taxi, and we need to take Brienne home,”

“Wait?” Jaime laughed, “Is that really Tarth?” he gestured to the blonde, laughing lump in the pavement, “How hammered is she?”

“Don't laugh,” Sansa snapped, “Are you going to help us or what?”

“It seems I don't have any choice,” Jaime said, crouching down beside Brienne, “Come on Tarth,” he hooked her hands under her armpits and tried to haul her up, “Let's get you home,”

Wobbling and struggling to stand even without the heels, Brienne leaned heavily against Jaime, laughing into his neck. Despite her weight, Jaime had a grin stretched across his face.

He gave her a quick hug and he manhandled her into his car.

“Oh Tarth,” he whispered in delight, “You're going to hate yourself tomorrow,” he gave her a squeeze, “I can't wait to see it,”

The next morning, Brienne was awoken with the obnoxious buzzing of her phone as she received a text.

_'Hey Tarth, how you feeling? :)_

_JL'_

Brienne growled and threw her phone against the wall, before burying her head under her pillow.

She hated birthdays, and Jaime Lannister.

#

Brienne smiled. She could smell the lasagna from the hallway, and knew that Jaime would be waiting within, getting her birthday dinner ready. A cheesy banner was strung across the entrance, declaring 'Happy 28th Birthday!' She couldn't help but grin at the sight of it. Even though they always stayed at home, Jaime always made sure to make an effort for her birthday.

“Jaime!” she called.

He emerged from the kitchen, pulling Brienne into his arms and pressing a long, lingering kiss to her lips.

“Hey birthday girl,” he said, “Dinner's nearly ready,”

Two hours later, stuffed with lasagna and birthday cake, Brienne lay stretched out on the sofa in Jaime's arms. The lights were dimmed and candles flickered as they lazily listened to music softly playing. Brienne was half asleep, lulled by the warmth of Jaime's body pressed against her own. She was so comfortable, she didn't think a hoard of White Walkers could bestir her now.

“I think,” Jaime murmured into her hair, “It's time for your present,”

Except that.

It may have been babyish, but Brienne couldn't help but get excited at the word 'present'. Jaime always gave her the best gifts. She let Jaime get up and braced herself, ready to be blown away.

She wasn't disappointed.

Admittedly, it wasn't very big. Size wise, it had nothing on the car he had brought her for her twenty fifth, nor the genuine Valyrian steal sword he had presented to her last year. But then, rings never did need big boxes.

“Jaime?” she whispered as she watched him kneel before her, a nervous grin on his face.

“Brienne Tarth,” he said, “Will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive, and become my wife?”

Brienne threw herself into his arms, toppling them both to the floor. Smiling with delirious delight, she watched Jaime slide the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Then, beaming with triumph, Jaime swept Brienne into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, determined to strip her off everything apart from the ring.

Brienne Tarth loved Jaime Lannister, and she also loved her birthday.

 


End file.
